As illustrated in FIG. 1 an array substrate 10 of Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) in the prior art includes a plurality of display panels 11 arranged in an array, and each display panel 11 includes a display area 12, a frame adhesive 13 with a width of 0.7 mm at an edge frame of the display area 12, and a stepped area 14 which is an area in the display panel where an integrated circuit is fabricated. There is a cutting headroom between every two display panels 11, the cutting headroom is an area without frame adhesive 13 at the locations where the array substrate 10 is cut into a single display panel 11. In FIG. 1, there are a width B of a cutting headroom between two adjacent display panels 11 in the horizontal direction, and a width A of a cutting headroom between two adjacent display panels 11 in the vertical direction, and in order to prevent damage to the display panels being cut, the width A or B of the cutting headroom in a practical production process is preset to 600 to 800 micrometers.
In FIG. 1, due to the cutting headroom between every two display panels, each display panel needs to be packaged by coating the frame adhesive thereto separately and laser curing the coated frame adhesive separately. FIG. 2 illustrates a structural diagram of a single packaged display panel in a sectional view, the frame adhesive 13 is disposed between an upper substrate 21 and a lower substrate 20 and laser cured by disposing a reflection layer 22 on the lower substrate 20, to thereby better reflect a laser beam so as to make the laser beam more uniform.
In summary, the width A or B of the frame adhesive in the prior art is preset to 600 to 800 micrometers, so that the edge frame of the display panel may become large instead of being narrowed. Moreover, it may take a long period of time to perform the packaging process in the prior art due to the separate adhesive coating process and the separate laser curing process, and each display panel has to he packaged by coating the frame adhesive thereto separately, and laser curing the coated frame adhesive separately, so that there may be wastes of time and materials, and the substrates may be underutilized. Moreover, it may take a long period of time to cure the adhesive by using laser, thus resulting in inefficiency.